lineofdutyfandomcom-20200213-history
Manish Prasad
Manish Prasad is a former Detective Sergeant and criminal operative within Central Police, who previously worked in the Vice Squad. Background Personal Prasad was born 14th April 1984. At some point he married a Mrs R. Prasad, who is listed as his next of kin on police records. Professional He joined Central Police in 2002, and was trained at Ryton-on-Dunsmore Police Training Centre, where be obtained an additional Advanced Driving Certification. Prior to the events of Series 2 he was assigned to the Vice Squad at Polk Avenue Station. At some point in his career he, along with his colleague DC Jeremy Cole, were recruited into the criminal underworld by Tommy Hunter. Prasad was tasked with entering into relationships with underage girls and groom them for the sex trade. One of those girls was Carly Kirk. Series 2 The Ambush Prasad crashes the Range Rover carrying himself and Cole into DI Lindsay Denton's car, running it off the road. He then crashes into the second car in the convoy, activating the air bags and stunning the occupants. Alongside Cole he then opens fire into the car, fatally shooting PC Vincent Butler and Sgt. Alex Wallis. He then non-fatally shoots Tommy Hunter and DS Jayne Akers, before dousing the vehicle with petrol and setting it on fire. He then drives away from the scene with Cole Blood Money When DC Kate Fleming visits the home of Bob and Tessa Carson to ask them more questions about their foster child Carly Kirk, they tell her that a detective of Asian descent came to the house to collect Carly's possessions as evidence, which he placed in black bin liners. Fleming immediately becomes suspicious, as standard protocol is for detectives to be accompanied by a Forensic Investigator, and has the Carsons come with her to the AC-12 Building to identify the detective. Once at the building, they both positively identify the man as Prasad. Along with Cole, Prasad successfully caused the SurePen van carrying Lindsay Denton to fall onto its side, allowing her to escape. He and Cole then changed out of their biker gear and proceeded to follow and find her. Convincing her they were officers sent in response to the crash, they are able to lure her back to the road, before restraining her and securing her in the back of a second car they have acquired. Last Words After waterboarding Denton and threatening her with a club, Prasad then surprisingly proceeds to beat DC Jeremy Cole to death instead, claiming he had become a liability since the E-Fit was released. Planning to frame Denton for Cole's murder, he returns her to the trunk and calls the police dispatch claiming he is pursuing her on foot. However Denton is able to escape from the trunk and gain control of the car, hitting him twice before crushing his legs between the car and a wall. Using his phone, Denton has him record a Dying Declaration in which he confesses to carrying out the ambush, and falsely that DCC Mike Dryden ordered it. He further adds that he and Cole were used to carry out the ambush as their criminal handlers had compromising information on them related to their work in Vice Squad. However, instead of calling an ambulance, she calls DS Steve Arnott, giving him the location and sending him the audio file. She then attempts to suffocate the now unconscious Prasad with a towel. When he is discovered by AC-12, Prasad is revealed to be alive and is taken to South Central Hospital by the Central Ambulance Service. Footage from a drinks function at City Hall shows that Dryden and Prasad knew eachother well, with personnel records showing Dryden worked as a department head when Prasad joined Vice Squad as a Detective Constable. Once he regains consciousness, Prasad is questioned about the truthfulness of his Dying Declaration recorded by Lindsay Denton. He replies that it doesnt matter whether it is true or not, it cant be used in court as it was obtained under extreme duress. Prasad then demands immunity from prosecution in exchange for his cooperation in revealing fellow officers who are part of the crime syndicate. The Caddy Prasad is again questioned by AC-12 in South Central Hospital, this time accompanied by his solicitor. Superintendent Ted Hastings tells him that the CPS are willing to offer him immunity from prosecution for the child sexual offenses and blackmail in exchange for his testimony. With this information, he then retracts his previous statement that DCC Mike Dryden ordered the ambush, but refuses to name who did. He goes on to mention that various other parties associated with the criminal underworld wanted Tommy Hunter killed, afraid he would inform on them in exchange for immunity. He then goes on to say that in the addition to the photos, they needed the threat of Carly being willing to testify against Dryden in order to fully get him under their thumb. However, he shockingly reveals that Carly Kirk is alive, having run away before he could get to her. The mutilated body found was simply dressed in the same waitress uniform, but was another underage girl who resembled Carly. Prasad then mentions the "middle man" who orchestrated the ambush (who unbeknownst to him is DI Matthew Cottan sitting right beside him), who he only ever communicated with via payphone. He reveals that this man payed off DS Jayne Akers, explaining why she was also killed in the ambush. He clearly denies the claims that DC Jeremy Cole was "The Caddy", and adds that he was explicitly ordered to not harm DI Lindsay Denton. At the end of the episode it is shown that Prasad is cooperating with AC-12 regarding corruption in the Vice Squad, and has been given immunity from prosecution. Category:Character Category:Past Character Category:Police Category:Central Police Category:Series 2 Cast Category:Male Category:Sergeant Category:IC4